


the cold of the metal, the warmth of your hand

by Emory7Claire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I Am Dead Inside, I need these two to be happy so I can be happy, M/M, all of the fluff, cuddles and kisses, i have so many regrets, marvelling at the fact that THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED, post engagement, slightly smutty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emory7Claire/pseuds/Emory7Claire
Summary: I NEED HAPPINESS, which means I have to give these two happiness.





	

Victor hates waking up in the middle of the night, but he can't help his light sleeping tendencies. Usually it's Makkachin that wakes him up at night and these competitions away from home are his time to get proper sleep, but tonight is a rare case of waking up in a room that's not his to the sound of the person in the bed next to him.

"Yuuri...?" Victor turns over to face his student.

"S-sorry, Victor," comes the voice next to him.

"Why are you awake?" The coach props himself up on his elbow, searching in the dark for the silhouette of his lover. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I've just been... thinking."

Victor can imagine Yuuri from his tone; eyes downcast and fingers fidgeting nervously, the slightest blush on his cheeks. "Yurachka-"

"Did you mean it?"

Victor cocks his head to the side. "Mean what?"

"At dinner, about... about wanting to get married." Victor's heart flutters. "Did you mean it?"

The coach's shoulders soften, moving to his hands and knees so he can close the space between them. He sees Yuuri's silhouette shy away, but Victor is persistent, hand reaching out to touch his lover's hair and moving down to caress his face. Victor messily kisses Yuuri's cheek and nose before finding his lips. The kiss he presses there is soft until Yuuri moves to meet him, arms coming around Victor's neck. The coach reaches around his lover's waist with his free arm, using his knees to hold himself up and he pulls Yuuri closer, a moan dragged from the skater's throat.

"Of course I want to marry you," Victor says against Yuuri's mouth when they break apart. "There's nothing I want more in the world."

"You weren't just trying to get a rise from everyone?"

"... Maybe a little." Victor chuckles at his love's disappointed grumble. "I was going to ask you when we got back to the hotel, but they noticed the rings at dinner and Phichit made assumptions, so..."

There's silence for a moment. "Are you sure you want me? I'm not exactly... w-worth your time."

A sharp pain shoots through his chest. Victor practically drops Yuuri, moving off the bed and fumbling in the dark for the lamp. He finds it and the glow that illuminates the room in a split second is nearly blinding.

"V-Victor?"

He looks over at Yuuri who suddenly has his glasses on, eyes wide and concerned from where they're hidden behind the frames.

"I wish you didn't think that way about yourself."

Yuuri's eyes lower, fingers moving to nervously twist his ring around his finger. "I know."

"You honestly think I don't love you after all this time?" Victor is kneeling in front of him now, forcing Yuuri to meet his eyes with a hand under his chin.

"No! ... yes. I don't..." Yuuri sighs, head falling forward to rest against Victor's shoulder. He can feel his breath against his skin as he talks. "I can't help it. People caring about me... I've never been able to understand it. I've never been good at affection and you were my idol growing up- I guess I just can't imagine this is happening."

"It is, моя любовь." Victor runs a hand through Yuuri's hair. "I love you. I want to tell every person I meet that _you_ are who I have chosen. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life at your side."

Yuuri's skin is warm where it rests on Victor's shoulder. His voice is a shattered whisper that Victor can barely hear. "私もそれが欲しい"

Before he can ask what that means, Yuuri's lips are devouring his, arms tugging him back onto the bed until they're lying on their sides. In seconds, they're smiling and laughing around kisses, and Victor hugs Yuuri close as they dissolve into fits of pure happiness. When Victor finally gets to look at his fiancé, there are tears in his eyes.

"We're getting married!" Yuuri exclaims, a hand covering his mile wide smile.

Victor can only nod before he has to kiss him again. "I can't believe it either. Do you think your parents will be okay with it?"

"Are you kidding? They'll be demanding that they plan everything. I hope you're willing to have no control over the ceremony."

"I don't care as long as the outcome is the same."

They talk until the early hours of the morning, giggling at the idea of Yurio being their flower girl and arguing over which song should be played during their first dance until they fall asleep wrapped in each other, the soft lamp light still illuminating their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the Russian/Japanese lines, so I don't know how accurate they are. Sorry!


End file.
